


cool kids

by yablochkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драбблы по рандомным пейрингам</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Всё в порядке ровно до того момента, когда Шимада решает поправить его стойку. Здесь расслабься, здесь наоборот лучше поднапрячься. Не волнуйся ты так.

Ямагучи не волнуется. Неожиданно для себя самого он млеет под чужими ладонями, хотя в прикосновениях Шимады нет ничего хоть сколько-нибудь сексуального, одна только стерильная аккуратность.

Как он вообще раз за разом подаёт с до такой степени трясущимися руками — загадка. Шимада на прощание кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, ободряюще сжимает, мол, всё хорошо, у тебя получится, и улыбается.

От стыда хочется надеть себе на голову пакет.

Ночью становится плохо. Три часа в попытках уснуть, три часа неоновыми угловатыми цифрами где-то справа, рядом с головой. Ямагучи ворочается с боку на бок, а потом замирает, лёжа на животе, даже дышать страшно: так всё внутри скрутило, словно пружину какую-нибудь. Лицо горит, и подушка по ощущениям как самый настоящий сугроб. Холодно, влажно, разве что не колюче.

Ямагучи хнычет, зарывшись в неё носом, но так и не решается до себя дотронуться. Его комната — литры ледяной тишины, океан безмолвия.

Утром Ямагучи пишет Шимаде, что сегодня потренироваться не получится, но сообщение остаётся в черновиках, словно труп на виселице, чёрные буквы похожи на облепивших его ворон. Ямагучи не знает, что делать, но знает, что делает что-то не так.

На тренировку он всё-таки приходит.

Мяч — по ладони, как продолжение руки и даже круче, на какой-то момент даже получается отвлечься, но потом Шимада опять близко, вот его пальцы на плече Ямагучи, на локте, предплечье и запястье.

Хочется надеть на глаза непроницаемую повязку и обратиться в слух и чувство.

Ямагучи косит краем глаза на Шимаду: Шимада взглядонепроницаем.

Это сложно — когда ни туда, ни сюда, когда не знаешь, что тебе вообще нужно и на что можно рассчитывать. Шимада — ладонь на лопатках Ямагучи, сухая, надёжная. Сквозь футболку ощущается как нагретый солнцем камень.

Ямагучи — тот, кем Шимада не стал. Ямагучи лепит себя — по образу и подобию его.

Подача выходит раз на раз, сколько ты над ней не бейся. Шимада, его ровная и доброжелательная улыбка, чуть нахмуренные в тревоге брови — Ямагучи правда стоит как можно быстрее стать лучше, чтобы перестать видеть их так часто.


	2. Цукишима/Ямагучи

— Цукки.

Имя привычно колет язык и нёбо, в какой раз Ямагучи его произносит? Стотысячный? Большая и круглая цифра. Устрашающая. Неоправданно большая, если быть честным. Намёк на то, что Цукишимы вокруг слишком много — вроде того.

Неоправданно — в принципе отличное слово, чтобы описать то, что у Ямагучи к Цукишиме.

Накипело.

Между ними гладкая поверхность стола (под ним их едва соприкасающиеся ноги: колено Цукишимы, лодыжка Ямагучи, место для "доки доки" — прямо как в манге), линованные тетрадные листы, карандаши, ручки. Домашку они по привычке делают вместе, но вместе — не совсем корректно. Колено Цукишимы тёплое и острое. Домашку они делают сидя рядом, и от "вместе" тут разве что буква "м".

— Эй, Цукки.

Цукишима, скрытый за стеной из звука, надёжно отделённый от Ямагучи музыкой из динамиков. Привлечь его внимание иногда тот ещё квест, но со временем Ямагучи научился справляться.

Со всем справляться, правда.

Пошевелить ногой, коснуться его запястья — Цукишима поднимает взгляд. На беззвучные движения губ Ямагучи он пожимает плечами, но наушники потом всё-таки снимает.

Солнце сквозь тонкие шторы заливает комнату, все предметы красятся в золотой, Цукишима теряется где-то в пятне света: размытый яркий контур и заключённая в него тень.

— Я, — говорит Ямагучи, и всё в нём — бурлящая белая пена.

Ямагучи замолкает и рот в следующий раз открывает только для того, чтобы поглубже вздохнуть.

Лицо Цукишимы с этим его вечным отсутствием интереса Ямагучи в тот момент едва ли не ненавидит, хотя казалось бы: привык. Казалось бы: сам уже такой — день за днём корка цинизма становится всё толще.

Ямагучи почти видит, как перед ним разматывается шипованная лента. Тормозить будет больно. Тормозить придётся.

Лицо Цукишимы теряется в тени, а потом вновь появляется, бледное и пустое, когда он убирает со стола локоть и потягивается. Даже это движение у него сухое, словно Цукишима — дерево, чьи ветви раскачивает поднявшийся ветер.

За все эти годы Ямагучи так и не понял, нравится ему Цукишима или нет, как-то привык больше голову вверх задирать, мол, надумается ещё, нарешается.

Грубые шутки уже не режут, в общем-то они становятся довольно смешными. Разница в росте перестаёт замечаться. Колено Цукишимы кажется продолжением лодыжки Ямагучи.

Цукишима понятнее не становится.

Нравится — Ямагучи может так сказать о нём, но это немного не то нравится, о котором шла речь в самом начале.

— Я влюбился.

Оно само, честно. Ямагучи даже не пытается этого сказать. Он сдаётся после трёх глубоких вдохов. Само.

Цукишима, бледный и как будто светящийся, чуть склоняет голову к плечу. Кажется, что черты его лица становятся мягче, из них уходит эта странная стеклянность, о которую столько людей в своё время порезалось.

Цукишима на него так никогда не смотрит — не смотрел. Не просто чтобы тепло и внимательно, а ещё чего-то намешано, что Ямагучи плохо улавливает. По-новому совсем. Хочется спрятать лицо хоть как. Ямагучи едва удерживается от того, чтобы не закрыть глаза ладонями.

— Давно? 

У Цукишимы в голосе смешок — вполне себе миролюбивый, довольный даже, Ямагучи не позволяет себе даже задуматься о— Но всего на секунду—

— Ага.

Выходит обречённо или обнадёженно — Ямагучи не понимает от слова совсем. У него горят щёки, и, да, Цукишима понял всё ещё с первого Цукки. Насколько первого — другой вопрос. Ямагучи правда надеется, что у него это не настолько плохо. Колено прижимается чуть тесней — и Ямагучи серьёзно едва удерживается от задушенного "о господи".

— Хорошо, — говорит Цукишима, и по его виду Ямагучи понимает, что, правда, хорошо.

Цукишима придвигает к себе его тетрадь, что-то зачёркивает, что-то дописывает (у него узкие угловатые буквы — под стать ему самому) и возвращает обратно.

Ямагучи кусает губы, колупает ногтем край стола. Думает. Дурацкое вышло признание в любви. Одно из худших, наверное. Он косит на Цукишиму из-под чёлки: морщинка между бровей, расслабленный рот. Колено всё такое же тёплое. 

Может, не особо-то что и изменится. 

Может, всё очень даже классно.


	3. Куними/Мизогучи

Куними как-то в своё время наслушался этих историй про учеников, безнадёжно влюблявшихся в преподавателей, про их бесконечные — и часто бесплодные — попытки привлечь к себе внимание, про сталкеров и прочие не самые приятные вещи. Если это какие-то эмоции и вызывало, то обычно только дежурное сочувствие.

К объекту влюблённости, конечно.

Мизогучи на полголовы ниже. Крикливый. Вообще не особо приятный тип. Тренер. Это едва ли проблема. Сначала кажется, что Мизогучи его ненавидит — конкретно его, потому что больше никому так не прилетает колких и почти всегда несправедливых замечаний. Это тоже едва ли можно назвать проблемой — всего лишь назойливый шум где-то на заднем фоне.

Куними всё равно, что там про него Мизогучи думает. Всё равно, сколько ещё услышит этих "Куними, шевели задницей" или "такими темпами ты потянешь команду вниз". Тренер всё знает лучше, тренер всегда прав и все дела. Ага, как же.

Ему нужно четыре месяца, чтобы понять, чтобы дойти до всего мозгами. Это похоже на щелчок выключателя: вот он четыре месяца сидел в темноте, способный различить лишь очертания предметов, и вот — загорается свет и Куними — к своему ужасу, ха — обнаруживает у себя под носом что-то похожее на проблему.

Это что-то из разряда "бьёт — значит, любит". Такое же дурацкое, бессмысленное, иррациональное.

Ещё никогда в жизни Куними так внимательно не прислушивался к тому, что орёт ему Мизогучи. Каждая фраза как "посмотри на меня".

Я здесь, я здесь.

Как можно быть таким очевидным?

(как можно быть таким невнимательным — уже немного другой вопрос)

Куними даже успевает себе дежурно посочувствовать.

У Мизогучи под конец тренировки краснеет лицо. Он даёт команде краткие комментарии, одобрительно кивает Ивайзуми, Ойкаве говорит задержаться — определить состав на следующую матч. На Куними — смотрит краем глаза, и это зло, горячо и отчаянно.

Проблемы? Определённо. 

Чёрт знает, откуда появляется эта мысль, но Куними подходит ближе, шаг за шагом расстояние между ними тает. Аккуратно вторгнуться в чужую зону комфорта — Куними понятия не имеет, зачем ему это нужно.

Хочется до зуда в пальцах.

Мизогучи — злее и громче.

Куними задевает его плечо совершенно случайно. В этом нет никакого умысла, никакого скрытого интереса. Мизогучи вздрагивает, оборачивается, вскидывает голову — всё это рваными, неловкими движениями. У него на лице что-то сродни панике, и не то чтобы это зрелище приносило Куними своеобразное удовольствие.

Мизогучи открывает рот, но не выдаёт ни звука.

— Что-то хотели? — голос Куними плоский и тихий, как обычно.

Мизогучи мотает головой, сжимает губы в тонкую напряжённую линию и шумно сглатывает, и почему-то у Куними от всего этого волоски на затылке становятся дыбом. Что бы было, если бы он прижался к его бедру, положил ладонь на плечо, касаясь пальцами основания шеи? Картинки — сотни вариантов — вертятся в голове.

В этот раз он сочувствует Мизогучи. На самом деле сочувствует.


	4. Кагеяма-центрик; Ойкава

После первой игры с Сейджо Кагеяма ощущает себя мухой, которую пытались прихлопнуть, но в итоге лишь задели краем газеты. Единственная мысль: повезло, как же чертовски им повезло. Просвистело над ухом, но всё-таки не убило. Последние очки, забитые Ойкавой с подачи, будут сниться ему в кошмарах, наверное. Как он примеривается к мячу, разбегается и ударяет. Лицо Ойкавы — страшное и злое. Звонкий хлопок. Мысленно Кагеяма вскакивает посреди ночи, обливаясь потом.  
Это потом уже Ойкава указывает на него пальцем и говорит про «хочу победить в официальном матче, связующий против связующего».  
Кагеяма напрягается, все пружины в нём сжимаются, струны — натягиваются до предела. Ойкава уходит, но его тень, огромная и тяжёлая, остаётся.  
Чтобы побеждать, нужно становиться лучше — всё просто.  
У Кагеямы есть цель и нет выбора.  
Спина Ойкавы видится ему перед сном, словно отвесная скала, нависшая над ним. Кагеяму раз за разом срубает беспокойный сон, в котором он заново проживает три года в Китагаве, Ойкава учит его подавать, Киндаичи успевает за его пасами, а «король площадки» не звучит как оскорбление. Во сне Кагеяма поступает в Шираторизаву — и никогда не играет на одной стороне сетки с Хинатой.  
Он просыпается, и всё вокруг кажется чужим и неправильным — но не плохим.  
Хината как обычно встречает его перед школой, и они бегут, а потом долго и со вкусом толкаются в дверях спортзала.  
Жизнь ощущается абсолютно нормальной, никакой сосущей пустоты и сожалений.  
Это потом они проигрывают Сейджо. Пара очков — и всё рушится. Они пытались, они почти смогли. Почти — не считается. Эта скала падает прямо на них, пойманных в узком ущелье. Всё, что видит Кагеяма — это коричнево-чёрные камни, летящие сверху, и рваные пятна голубого между ними.  
После игры у Кагеямы не прекращают болеть ладони, но он идёт в спортзал и лупит по мячам, и это похоже на особо жестокое избиение, драку с самим собой, а потом появляется Хината и всё скатывается в какое-то злое и громкое безумие. Ладони — словно к ним приложили по утюгу. Дышится едва-едва. Хината прижимается покрасневшей щекой к блестящему полу.  
Кагеяма ни о чём не жалеет.

(Это потом Ойкава на пороге его дома, на нём форма Сейджо, будто он только с тренировки. Кагеяма не успевает сказать, как не рад — хотя на самом деле ему просто не хватает духу, а потом становится поздно: Ойкава говорит своё мягкое «Тобио-чан», и Кагеяма едва удерживает в себе жалкое тихое «семпай». Ойкава много говорит, Кагеяма много молчит, вечер заливает город сначала ярким оранжевым и нежным сиреневым, а потом светлой синевой.  
Ойкава говорит, что никогда не станет учить Кагеяму подаче.  
Но почему-то учит.)


	5. Лев/Яку

Что всё пошло не по плану, Яку понимает уже в первые четыре минуты после того, как Лев, переминаясь с одной нечеловечески длинной ноги на другую, предлагает ему встречаться. Его признание вполне ожидаемо — ладно, очень ожидаемо, и Яку едва сдерживается от ответа в стиле "а я разве не слишком низкий, чтобы встречаться с тобой?".  
Ладно, окей.  
Лев смотрит на него как щенок на хозяина, на самого классного и любимого хозяина, а у Яку ужасно горят щёки, и вообще кажется, что он сейчас взорвётся.  
Никогда в жизни простое движение головой, короткий робкий кивок, не давалось ему с таким трудом.  
Они стоят так потупив взгляд долгую минуту; Лев сутулит плечи больше обычного, у него красное лицо, а ещё он прикусывает губу, словно сдерживая улыбку, у Яку просто болят щёки и уши как в огне.  
Неловко.  
Лев неуверенно берёт его за руку, но глаза у него абсолютно ясные и счастливые, гладит пальцами ладонь Яку, трёт запястье и место между большим и указательным пальцем. Улыбка растягивает рот, и это почти как насилие; Яку дёргает головой, отворачивается то в одну сторону, то в другую. Взгляд Льва чувствуется кожей — и это приятно.  
На то, чтобы дёрнуть Льва за ворот футболки и притянуть к себе, уходят всё мужество и силы, но оно того стоит: Лев нетерпеливо жмётся губами ко рту Яку, гладит шею и лицо, трогает кончиками пальцев его лоб — у него огромные, совершенно прекрасные руки. Яку цепляется за его шею, как за ветку дерева, и едва не повисает безвольным мешком. Кажется, он готов потерять сознание при первой же возможности.  
Лев не умеет целоваться, но он хренов энтузиаст, его язык обшаривает рот Яку в одно мгновение, проходится по губам, и даже это очень горячо. Неудобно и сумбурно; Лев гладит его по спине и немного по заднице, и Яку бы убил его, но в голове пусто и очень шумно, сердце ещё колотится — полный комплект.  
Лев чуть отстраняется, у него блестящие губы и дико довольный — собой — вид, и прислоняется тёплым лбом ко лбу Яку.  
— Давай ты встанешь на скамейку, а то так неудобно.  
И улыбается.  
Не по плану — Лев вообще какой-то внезапный пункт в списке вещей, с которыми Яку приходится иметь дело.  
Яку хмурится и смотрит с осуждением.  
— В первый и последний раз.


	6. Хината/Кенма

Ритм-игры не для него — хватает всего пары заходов, чтобы это стало предельно ясным. Большую часть времени Хината просто бездумно ляпает по экрану — ну засчитайте мне хоть что-нибудь — и вылетает из игры из-за слишком большого количества ошибок. Кенма заглядывает ему через плечо, прядь его волос щекочет Хинате подбородок в такт мягкому покачиванию поезда, и это тоже совсем не способствует хоть какой-нибудь концентрации. За себя неловко, боже, это ведь просто игра, жми кнопки под музыку и всё, но почему так быстро, почему так много, почему пальцы то деревянные, то гнущиеся под всеми углами, фристайл-пальцы, единороги космической любви—

Кенма трётся носом о его плечо, и Хината сливает игру в двадцатый раз.

— Гель для душа сменил? Старый мне нравился больше, — и ведёт кончиком носа вдоль ворота футболки.

Мягкое влажное прикосновение — губы. 

Хината цепенеет: Кенма вот так — редко, но по больному, по сокровенному. Хочется ещё. Пальцы, сминающие футболку Хинаты — где-то под рёбрами, — словно намёк на продолжение.

Потом Кенма отстраняется, и сантиметры между их бёдрами кажутся Хинате хуже френдзоны.

— Я безнадёжен, — говорит Хината и возвращает телефон; ладонь Кенмы, бледно-розовая и тёплая, кажется безумно приятной на ощупь. Хината раньше думал, что руки у Кенмы должны быть холодные, как у Кагеямы, разве что намного меньше и аккуратней. 

— Это как с волейболом — главное, больше тренироваться.

Его пальцы над экраном едва ли не порхают — серьёзно, Хината не успевает проследить за одной кнопкой на экране, а Кенма уже нажимает какую-то вычурную комбинацию, движения точные, скупые, лишённые всякой суетливости — и, в общем-то, в этом весь Кенма.

— До Токио ещё минут десять.

За окном только зелень лугов, расчерченная тонкими линиями электропередач, чистый звенящий простор; на секунду Хинате не хочется никуда ехать — лучше бы остаться здесь, найти мяч и играть в волейбол, пока хватит сил. 

Кенма мягко касается его плеча, скользит пальцами ниже — к локтю, и Хината вздрагивает.   
Оборачивается, а там — эти спокойные, на грани равнодушия, глаза. И глубже — искра. Пять дней в Токио, никаких тебе Кагеям, семпаев или мам. Кенма и его руки. Кенма и то, как он заправляет прядь волос за ухо. Кенма и то, как он заставляет Хинату быть внимательней к деталям.

— К концу недели я тебя обыграю.

Кенма улыбается — выходит мягко и живо.

Кенма улыбается ему.


	7. Мизогучи/Куними

Это как тот слон в комнате. Что-то очевидное, но тем не менее старательно игнорируемое. Куними правда старается — редкий случай, когда он прилагает не сто, а все двести процентов усилий. Проблема никуда не исчезает, даже меньше ни хрена не становится.  
С каждым днём чёртов слон кажется всё больше и больше.  
Воздуха в комнате едва хватает на них троих: Куними, Мизогучи и слона. Спустя две минуты кровь приливает к лицу, и Куними едва дышит: кажется, что что-то сжимает горло и давит на живот, так что внутренности скручивает тупой размытой болью.  
Потом Мизогучи выходит из комнаты — его шаги торопливые и нервные, следом за ним выходит слон. Вокруг сразу как-то становится просторно — и пусто, и Куними, прижав руку к животу, тяжело и жадно втягивает ртом воздух. Его первая и абсолютно взаимная влюблённость по ощущениям как свежий перелом, и это точно не то, что Куними себе представлял.  
У Мизогучи всё так очевидно, что за него даже стыдно, не хочешь, но отмечаешь это его отчаянное и жадное выражение лица и словно сцепленные бетоном челюсти, когда он думает, что на него не смотрят.  
Куними просто хочет взять его за руку — руки у Мизогучи классные, конечно — но едва ли тратит на эти мысли больше пары минут в день.  
Несмотря на это слон появляется в комнате всё чаще, и лишь вопрос времени, когда кто-то из них не выдержит и откроет рот. 

(Куними гуглил, что бывает с учителями за отношения с учениками — и в этом не было никакого особого интереса, ничего личного)

Иногда — в последнее время всё чаще — Мизогучи присылает ему сообщения. Вообще-то они всей командой обменивались имейлами, чтобы всегда быть на связи. Мизогучи писал в исключительных случаях, ну, если вдруг приходилось резко отменить тренировку, и то обычно писал Ойкаве.  
Куними методично удаляет его сообщения по вечерам, когда забирается в кровать и укрывается одеялом. Все эти "не опаздывай", "будешь работать за троих сегодня" и прочее — от Мизогучи это звучит слаще, чем "доброе утро :*" и "я скучаю". Куними ему никогда не отвечает, но старается не опаздывать и хорошо отработать хотя бы за себя одного. 

С каждым разом комната словно становится меньше, и слон заполняет собой почти всё пространство. Мизогучи не смотрит на Куними, но у него на щеках проступают красноватые пятна, он застёгивает ветровку до самого подбородка, пряча его за воротом. Волосы у него на макушке чуть топорщатся, и до них неожиданно сильнл хочется дотронуться. Куними прячет руки в карманы.  
Мизогучи выходит из комнаты под шумный вдох Куними. Слон — слон никуда не исчезает.


End file.
